


Lui che (piuttosto la morte!) mi amava più di chiunque altro

by Fintastic_world



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst with a Happy Ending, Concentration Camps, Human Experimentation, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fintastic_world/pseuds/Fintastic_world
Summary: 1 settembre 1939“I tedeschi, intorno alle 4 del mattino, aprono il fuoco sulla vicina stazione navale polacca di Westerplatte: ha così inizio la Seconda Guerra Mondiale.Il Giappone è coinvolto nelle prime fasi del terzo anno di conflitto armato, della seconda guerra cino-giapponese”





	1. Esiste solo lui

**Author's Note:**

> Molti di voi conosceranno già questa storia e vi posso assicurare che l'autrice è sempre la stessa xD  
> Mentre questa storia era in fase di scrittura il mio stile è cambiato a causa di vari fattori e rileggendola non mi soddisfaceva più abbastanza da lasciarla pubblicata, perciò ho deciso di toglierla e riguardarla.  
> Ora sono tornata e oltre ad aver corretto tutti i capitoli ho anche concluso la storia, perciò spero che voi abbiate la pazienza e la voglia di rileggervela e scoprire come va a finire.  
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che avevano in precedenza recensito questa storia e se vorranno rifarlo mi faranno soltanto contenta; inoltre voglio ringraziare le mie amiche che durante questo periodo mi hanno supportato aiutandomi nella correzione della fanfic.  
> Io vi lascio al prossimo capitolo  
> Moi moi  
> Fintastic_world

 

_1 settembre 1939, venerdì_   
_“I tedeschi, intorno alle 4 del mattino, aprono il fuoco sulla vicina stazione navale polacca di Westerplatte: ha così inizio la Seconda Guerra Mondiale._   
_Il Giappone è coinvolto nelle prime fasi del terzo anno di conflitto armato, della seconda guerra cino-giapponese”_

  
Sta ancora dormendo quando i tedeschi attaccano la Polonia.  
Lo scopre quel mattino a scuola, origliando i discorsi dei suoi compagni di classe. In realtà non l’ha nemmeno scoperto lui: gliel’ha detto Kageyama, in giapponese per non farsi capire, aggiungendo alla fine un “non ti preoccupare, ti proteggerò io perchè ti amo”. Lui non riesce ancora a capire bene il tedesco.  
Quel giorno Hinata trascorre tutte le ore scolastiche con il buon umore, più pensa alle parole di Kageyama e più sorride, non gli interessa se gli altri lo trovano strano, a lui importa solo di Tobio.  
Quel pomeriggio Kageyama accompagna Shōyo a casa. Sorride, Shōyo, e saluta la madre e la sorella allegramente salendo in camera. Lì, lui e Kageyama, si baciano e coccolano a lungo. Per lui esiste solo Kageyama.  
  
 _3 settembre 1939, domenica_  
 _“L’Inghilterra e la Francia dichiarano guerra alla Germania._  
 _Estonia, Finlandia, Lettonia, Lituania, Norvegia e Svizzera dichiarano la loro neutralità. In seguito si aggiunse a loro l’Irlanda e Benito Mussolini dichiarò lo stato di non belligeranza dell’Italia”._

Abitano vicini, lui e Kageyama, due villette l’una accanto all’altra, ma visto che i genitori di Tobio son sempre al lavoro o fuori casa, il moro passa le sue giornate a casa di Shōyo.  
Chiacchierano, giocano tra di loro, ridono, litigano; nessuno sospetta di loro, sono solo due amici d’infanzia che passano molto tempo insieme: il fatto che si bacino e che facciano l’amore insieme è solo un piccolo dettaglio che sanno solo loro. Il loro piccolo segreto.  
Il loro piccolo e bellissimo segreto.  
  
 _10 giugno 1940, lunedì_  
 _“L’Italia e il Giappone entrano in guerra a favore della Germania. Si formano così le potenze dell’Asse Roma-Berlino-Tokyo”._

Si hanno finalmente notizie ufficiali dal Giappone: si é alleato con la Germania.  
Shōyo spera di tornare presto a casa, i suoi compagni di classe ed i suoi genitori iniziano a sospettare del loro rapporto, fanno domande scomode alle quali non può sottrarsi, ma nemmeno rispondere sinceramente.  
A Shōyo non piace mentire - nascondere un fatto era una cosa, dire qualcosa di falso a una persona era un’altra - ma il rapporto tra lui e Kageyama é troppo importante perchè venga scoperto.  
Quel pomeriggio Shōyo lo passa chiuso in camera sua a ripassare la sua lingua, quella che non parla quasi più da circa un anno e mezzo:  non vuole dimenticare il giapponese. Ormai lo parla solo con Kageyama. A scuola é obbligatorio parlare tedesco.  
Lui vuole tornare a casa, vuole tornare in Giappone.  
  
 _7 dicembre 1941, domenica_  
 _“Il Giappone bombarda a sorpresa la base navale americana di Pearl Harbor, muoiono 4.000 americani”._

Quel giorno, oltre alla base americana, sono caduti anche loro.  
Dopo più di un anno di sospetti e domande, il padre di Tobio li ha scoperti.  
Lui ha sempre più voglia di tornare in Giappone.  
  
 _8 dicembre 1941, lunedì_  
Quel giorno Shōyo e Kageyama non vanno a scuola. Al mattino le truppe dell’ SS li vengono a prelevare. Hinata ha paura.  
Lui vuole tornare in Giappone.


	2. KZ (Konzentationlager)

 

Il viaggio è lungo e faticoso, o meglio, il viaggio è corto, ma le ore passate là dentro sono terribili. Non mangiano, non bevono, la puzza e il caldo sono insopportabili. Non sa dove sono, Kageyama è accanto a lui e le loro mani intrecciate, ma ha comunque paura.  
La sera prima Shōyo ha scoperto che sua madre se n'era già accorta, l’aveva tenuto nascosto a tutti, per non metterli nei guai.  
Shōyo l’ha saputo mentre lei piangeva tra le sue braccia. Gli si è stretto il cuore.  
Durante il tragitto Kageyama lo prende per le spalle e guardandolo negli occhi gli dice «Promettimi che, qualunque cosa succederà, tu sopravviverai. Non morirai». E Shōyo promette, perchè aggrapparsi alla speranza di sopravvivere, lo fa sentire più forte.  
Arrivano al campo di Buchenwald la mattina dell’11 dicembre 1941.

_“Il campo di concentramento di Buchenwald, istituito nel luglio 1937, fu uno fra i più grandi campi della Germania nazista._  
 _Tra il 1937 e il 1945 il KZ di Buchenwald divenne uno dei più importanti campi di concentramento nonostante i suoi piccoli inizi._  
 _Dopo la sua crescita furono internati, in questo campo, un totale di circa 238.980 uomini provenienti da 30 nazionalità diverse. Fu un lager dove si attuò principalmente lo sterminio attraverso il lavoro. Il numero complessivo di vittime fu di 43.045, 11.000 delle quali ebrei”_  
  
La vista di Kageyama che viene portato via per Shōyo è straziante.  
Piange, mentre buttano tutte le loro cose per terra. Dopo averli portati in una stanza e spogliati i barbieri depilano tutte le parti del corpo e con una macchinetta rasano i capelli a zero. Si ricorda che Kageyama una volta gli ha detto che i suoi capelli sarebbero dovuti essere un vanto, per lui invece erano sempre stati oggetto di scherno da parte dei suoi compagni sia giapponesi che tedeschi.  
Dopo averli rasati e depilati vengono spinti nelle docce, faceva freddo, c’erano le finestre aperte e l’acqua della doccia era gelata, poi del tutto puliti e nudi li fanno attraversare il campo, ormai il pudore scomparso. Arrivano ad una baracca chiamata “QUARANTENA”.

_“_ _I nuovi arrivati venivano sottoposti ad un periodo di isolamento per prevenire, almeno in teoria, la diffusione nel campo di malattie infettive. Erano adibiti allo scopo, a seconda del bisogno, uno o più blocchi o baracche e persino tende per centinaia di persone. La rigorosa osservanza dell'ordine del giorno, il brutale risveglio al mattino, ore e ore di esercizi sportivi, l'allineamento sul piazzale dell'appello, l'insegnamento di canzoni e della corretta pronuncia di alcune espressioni tedesche, erano le occupazioni che scandivano le giornate dei segregati. Le pietose condizioni dei locali, il sovraffollamento, la sporcizia, la pressoché inesistente igiene personale e il terrore regnante influenzavano negativamente la psiche dei prigionieri.”_  
  
Viene svegliato da qualcuno che urla e li fa alzare. Sono lì dentro da una settimana e davanti ai suoi occhi sono morte già molte persone. Pensa costantemente a Kageyama, spera sia riuscito a sopravvivere, si fa forza con il pensiero che lui è sopravvissuto perchè sempre stato più forte di lui.  
Secondo Izumi lui dovrebbe pensare solo a se stesso in quel momento, il suo ragazzo però è lì con lui in quel momento, non dall’altra parte del campo chissà dove. Ha conosciuto Izumi e Kouji lì dentro, come lui si sono trasferiti dal Giappone a causa del lavoro dei loro genitori e anche loro sono stati scoperti dai genitori. Hinata ha trovato in Izumi una figura materna che riesce a tranquillizzarlo come sapevano fare sua madre e Kageyama.  
Le ore di esercizi sono sfiancanti anche per lui, ha sempre avuto una buona resistenza alla fatica, ma quelli che gli hanno fatto fare durante quella settimana sono stati durissimi.  
Quel giorno lui, Izumi, Kouji e tanti altri ragazzi vengono presi e portati in “die Appelplatz”, li un soldato aveva detto loro che sarebbero stati un'ultima volta per nome, per poi farsi assegnare un numero di matricola. Il suo fu “28365”.  
Dopodichè passa davanti al medico e deve scattare sull’attenti, per poi aprire le braccia. Lo guarda, gli fa segno di girarsi, ma non lo tocca neanche con un dito, poi gli fa segno che può andare.  
Li portano vicino a un mucchio di indumenti, che sembrano più stracci.  
A lui danno una camicia, dei pantaloni e una blusa, tutti e tre con il suo numero e un triangolo rosa con in mezzo una “J”, insieme ad un paio di mutande e degli zoccoli.  
Shōyo ha esaurito tutte le lacrime, ha paura, pensa a Kageyama e in che condizioni sono, pensa al Giappone e vuole tornarci.  
Lui vuole tornare in Giappone.


	3. Buon compleanno Tobio

_“I giorni si somigliano tutti, e non è facile contarli. Da non so quanti giorni facciamo la spola, a coppie, dalla ferrovia al magazzino: un centinaio di metri di suolo in disgelo. Avanti sotto il carico, indietro colle braccia pendenti lungo i fianchi, senza parlare._   
_Intorno, tutto ci è nemico. Sopra di noi, si rincorrono le nuvole maligne, per separarci dal sole; da ogni parte ci stringe lo squallore del ferro in travaglio. I suoi confini non li abbiamo mai visti, ma sentiamo, tutto intorno, la presenza cattiva del filo spinato che ci segrega al mondo. E sulle impalcature, sui treni in manovra, nelle strade, negli scavi, negli uffici, uomini e uomini, schiavi e padroni, i padroni schiavi essi stessi; la paura muove gli uni e l’odio gli altri, ogni altra forza tace. Tutti ci sono nemici o rivali.”_   
_( Primo Levi, Se questo è un uomo)_

  
Durante l’appello ogni giorno vede persone venir picchiate perchè non riescono a capire il loro numero, non capiscono lingua. Lui da quel punto di vista è più fortunato, anche se viene picchiato lo stesso, probabilmente per divertimento, da parte di qualche SS.  
Non sa da quanto tempo sta facendo avanti e indietro per portare macigni pesanti su quella montagna insieme ai suoi compagni di Block. Pensa sia un lavoro senza senso, e con regole da rispettare rigidissime.  
Sono obbligati a prendere le pietre più grosse, altrimenti vengono picchiati. Devono stare attenti a non far cadere la pietra dalla schiena, rischiano di far cadere quello dietro di loro e di ammazzarlo.  
Shōyo ha già visto dei suoi compagni di Block venire uccisi in quel modo e, anche se lo emarginavano e denigravano insieme a Izumi e Kouji, gli è dispiaciuto per loro.  
Subiscono tutti la stessa tortura, non c’è bisogno di essere ostili verso chi ti isola. Ormai sono ridotti a bestiame, e lui è l’unico che ancora si ostina a rimanere se stesso. La sua mente ha soltanto due pensieri fissi: Kageyama e il Giappone. Molto probabilmente sono l’unica cosa che lo tengono ancora in vita.  
  
***  
  
Le lacrime di Shōyo gli hanno spezzato il cuore, sentirgli gridare il suo nome è stato straziante, se ci ripensa può ancora sentire quelle urla nella sua mente. In questi giorni ripensa spesso al prima, a quando vedeva Shōyo tutti i giorni, quando ancora abitava nella casa dei suoi genitori.  
Gli era sempre piaciuto alzarsi presto al mattino, poteva prepararsi con più calma alle giornate scolastiche, mentre durante il fine settimana poteva tranquillamente bearsi del silenzio che regnava sulla città in quelle poche ore. Qui al campo però è diverso: è costretto a lavorare dalla mattina presto fino a sera inoltrata, più di 15 ore di lavoro, con solo un pezzo di pane da mangiare durante tutta la giornata. Non ha mai sperimentato una fatica così grande in vita sua.  
  
Fortunatamente il suo comportamento molto schivo e  il suo sguardo omicida rivolto a chiunque gli si avvicini per qualsiasi cosa hanno fatto in modo che nessuno degli internati gli rivolgesse la parola. Non c’è Shōyo ad aiutarlo ad aprirsi agli altri, e in questo contesto non è nemmeno necessario -  _voluto._  Lui non ha intenzione di fare il buon samaritano, andare d’accordo con gli altri internati e condividere quel poco che viene dato loro ogni giorno: in questo posto bisogna essere egoisti, l’ha capito sin da subito, osservando gli altri prigionieri, e l’essere gentili e il fare “amicizia” non ti aiuta a sopravvivere.  
  
Oggi Kageyama apre gli occhi prima dei suoi compagni. I soldati non sono arrivati, vuole rimettersi a dormire, ma non ci riesce, quindi inizia a contare i giorni dal suo arrivo nel campo che ha inciso sopra quel legno che costituisce il suo letto.  
«22 dicembre 1941… Buon compleanno Tobio!» si augura in modo sarcastico.  
Sono stati internati da neanche due settimane, e di quelli che erano con lui su quel treno ne vede pochi in giro.  
Lui spera con tutto il cuore che anche Shōyo sia ancora vivo. Si sono promessi su quel treno che sarebbero sopravvissuti nonostante tutto, spera che Shōyo se ne ricordi.  
Per lui, ormai, il pensiero che Shōyo sia ancora vivo, e che si possano rivedere presto, è l’unica cosa che gli permette di  andare avanti.  
  
***  
  
Shōyo non sa che giorno sia di preciso, ma sa che tra non molto sarà Natale - lo ha sentito da alcuni soldati in ricognizione. Ha notato che da qualche giorno una delle guardie gli ha messo gli occhi addosso e non è l’unico: anche altri internati lo fissano con uno sguardo troppo intenso per essere scambiato per disprezzo e lui è preoccupato. Spera che quei giorni passino in fretta, ha paura di impazzire. Kouji e Izumi, che per scherzo si sono dichiarati i suoi genitori, si sono accorti degli sguardi degli altri internati, e fanno a turno per controllare che nessuno gli metta le mani addosso. Glien’è grato e allo stesso tempo è dispiaciuto, quei due ragazzi troppo gentili stanno perdendo preziose ore di sonno solo per lui.  
  
Purtroppo tutta questa gentilezza è stata comunque inutile.  
La prima volta succede durante il lavoro, e la colpa non è degli altri internati.  
Alcuni soldati lo prendono e lo portano davanti a quella guardia, che sorridendo in maniera sadica, congeda i suoi sottoposti e lo porta con sé. E Shōyo capisce, dopo aver visto il volto della guardia, capisce le sue intenzioni e oppone resistenza, dicendo di dover tornare al lavoro per non essere punito. Ma la guardia non la prende bene, si infuria e lo picchia con un bastone, poi lo trascina nella sua residenza e lo spoglia, gli stringe un corda intorno ai polsi per immobilizzarlo, lo accarezza per tutto il corpo, mentre Shōyo piange dal dolore e dall’umiliazione che sta subendo. La sua prima volta se la immaginava diversa: certo, Kageyama non è il massimo della dolcezza, ma sicuramente non l’avrebbe trattato come quell’uomo.  
E per la prima volta Shōyo si spezza, mentre viene violato dolorosamente, mentre l’uomo che sta spingendo dentro di lui gli lascia altri lividi oltre a quelli che ha già. E quando la guardia si svuota, Hinata non si accorge che, oltre al seme, dal suo corpo violato esce anche del sangue. Il suo sangue.  
Tutto quello che sente è dolore, e purtroppo sa che questa non è stata altro che la prima volta.  
Gli ultimi pensieri prima di svenire li rivolge a Kageyama, al suo Kageyama, quel ragazzo burbero, ma così gentile, che lo fa sentire amato.  
L'ultima cosa che fa Hinata prima di perdere conoscenza è sorridere.  
  
Lui aspetta solo che tutto questo finisca per poter tornare in Giappone assieme a Tobio.


	4. KA-BE

_“Voi che vivete sicuri/_ _Nelle vostre tiepide case/  
Voi che trovate tornando a sera/ Il cibo caldo e visi amici:_  
 _Considerate se questo è un uomo,/ Che lavora nel fango_  
 _Che non conosce pace/ Che lotta per mezzo pane_  
 _Che muore per un sì o per un no._  
 _Considerate se questa è una donna,/ Senza capelli e senza nome_  
 _Senza più forza di ricordare/ Vuoti gli occhi e freddo il grembo_  
 _Come una rana d'inverno._  
 _Meditate che questo è stato:_  
 _Vi comando queste parole./ Scolpitele nel vostro cuore_  
 _Stando in casa andando per via,/ Coricandovi alzandovi:_  
 _Ripetetele ai vostri figli./ O vi si sfaccia la casa,  
La malattia vi impedisca,/ I vostri nati torcano il viso da voi.”_  
 _(Primo Levi, Se questo è un uomo)_  
 

Quando Hinata si sveglia, si ritrova nel Ka-Be (Krankenbau), ovvero l’infermeria.  
Sente dolore ovunque, specialmente alla fine della schiena.  
Dei singhiozzi alla sua destra attirano la sua attenzione. Sente una voce familiare: «Izumi dobbiamo andare, non possiamo restare qui, altrimenti ci puniranno».  
 _Oh, è la voce di Kouji?_  
«K-Kouji…?» non ne è assolutamente sicuro e cerca a fatica di aprire gli occhi per accertarsene.  
Quando incontra lo sguardo dell’altro percepisce chiaramente la sua preoccupazione e il sollievo nel vederlo sveglio e cosciente.  
«Shou-chan...» la voce di Izumi gli fa spostare lo sguardo nella sua direzione, e fa in tempo a vedere il viso dell’altro, chiaramente coperto di lacrime, prima che questi abbassi il viso verso terra.  
«Io… Mi dispiace Shou-chan… Avremmo dovuto stare più attenti… È- » non riesce a finire la frase che Hinata lo interrompe.  
«Non è… Non è colpa vostra Izumin… Sarebbe accaduto lo stesso prima o poi… In qualche modo… l’avrebbe fatto lo stesso». In questo momento Hinata non sa se la fatica con la quale sta dicendo queste parole derivi dalle ferite sul suo corpo o dai pensieri che gli affollano la testa.  
L’infermiere entra e guarda i due ragazzi in piedi, contrariato.  
«Non potete rimanere qui, tornate nel vostro Block. Mentre tu - dice rivolto a Hinata - per oggi puoi rimanere qui, ti cureremo le ferite, ma domani devi tornare a lavorare.» il ragazzo annuisce, e saluta i suoi compagni, che se ne vanno in fretta, sollevati che Shouyo stia bene e che il dottore non abbia chiamato una guardia.  
I due tornano al Block, decidendo di tornare durante la notte a controllare che non succeda niente di male al loro amico. E, dopo aver fatto compagnia a Shouyo per quelle poche ore notturne e averlo sentito parlare di Kageyama fin nei più minimi dettagli, nonostante la paura di venire scoperti fuori dal loro Block, Kouji decide. Domani, dopo il lavoro, proverà a trovare il ragazzo del loro amico.  
  
***  
  
Quando vede un ragazzo mai visto prima vagare in giro per quella parte di campo, e a quest’ora (sta per entrare nel Block per dormire quando lo vede aggirarsi lì vicino) Tobio si incuriosisce, e decide di avvicinarsi, non badando al possibile richiamo da parte delle guardie per essere ancora in giro a quest’ora.  
Non è una cosa da tutti i giorni vedere persone provenienti da altre parti del campo lì nella loro zona.  
«Ti serve qualcosa?» cerca in tutti i modi di fare la faccia più normale possibile. Il ragazzo prima lo squadra, poi si riscuote e gli rivela i suoi intenti.  
«Sto cercando un ragazzo di nome Kageyama».  
Sentire il suo nome lo sorprende non poco. Ormai si stava abituando ad essere chiamato con il suo numero.  
«Sono io» dice, e gli occhi del ragazzo si inumidiscono a causa delle lacrime che gli iniziano a comparire agli angoli degli occhi.  
«Sono un amico di Shouyo».  
Tobio per poco non lo butta a terra, tanta è la forza con cui lo prende per le spalle.  
«Come sta? Gli è successo qualcosa?» la sua preoccupazione è palpabile anche a metri di distanza. L’amico di Shouyo abbassa la testa.  
«Lui… Lui è stato… dalla guardia… non siamo stati abbastanza attenti… mi dispiace...» non riesce a parlare, così Tobio lascia un po’ la presa, e tenta di calmarlo.  
«Oi, se parli così non capisco niente»  
«D-Due giorni fa, mentre stavamo lavorando, sono arrivate delle guardie e lo hanno portato via… ieri mattina, una guardia delle SS lo ha riportato al Block tutto insanguinato e pieno di lividi… l’ha buttato per terra e l’ha lasciato lì lanciandogli i vestiti, poi se n’è andato via ghignando. Lo abbiamo portato immediatamente in infermeria»  
Kageyama sente il mondo cadergli addosso e la rabbia crescergli dentro.  Probabilmente se avesse quella guardia tra le mani non sopravvivrebbe per l’appello di domani.  
Il ragazzo deve aver intuito i suoi pensieri, perchè alza lo sguardo su di lui e parla di nuovo.  
«Senti Kageyama, lo so che in questo momento spaccheresti la faccia a chiunque, ma… mi devi promettere che non farai nulla di avventato. Fallo per Shouyo… Non gli piacerebbe venire a sapere della tua morte».  
 _Questo ragazzo ha ragione_.  
Nonostante la rabbia gli dica altrimenti non può fare idiozie. Non manterrebbe la promessa fatta a Hinata, perciò annuisce.  
«Come sta adesso?»  
«Ora sta molto meglio, domani torna al Block… Questa volta lo proteggerò, non gli torceranno più un capello.» Kageyama annuisce.  
«Lo affido a te… ehm...» si accorge di non sapere il nome del giovane, e si blocca, imbarazzato.  
«Mi chiamo Kouji.» il giovane -  _Kouji -_  ridacchia porgendogli la mano.  
«Lo affido a te, Kouji.» Kageyama ricambia la stretta, sperando con tutto il cuore che il cattivo presentimento che sente si riveli errato.


	5. 1941-1944

_“Non so dirti quanto mi addolori il fatto che, almeno temporaneamente — diciamo un anno o due — non ci sarà posto per te in questa Nuova Germania. Ma non vedo ragione perchè tu non possa tornare in futuro._  
 _[...]_  
 _Poichè colui che vive presso le sue origini è riluttante a lasciarle”_  
 _(Fred Uhlman, L’amico ritrovato)_  
 

_25 dicembre 1941_  
 _“I soldati giapponesi iniziano l’invasione di Thailandia, Malesia e Indocina francese. Sbarcano ad Hong Kong e nelle Filippine”_  
Nel Block ci sono alcuni uomini che vengono dall’Italia, dicono di essere “ _partigiani_ ”. Parlano molto tra di loro, e non tutti capiscono il tedesco, ma alcuni lo parlano bene, e rispondono spesso alle domande di Shouyo. Quella sera sente loro chiedere a un uomo abbastanza anziano  _«Ma dov’è Dio?»._  Non capisce l’italiano, non sa cosa significa quella frase, ma l’interpellato risponde in tedesco, così che tutti possano capirlo «Dio si trova qui, ci sta vicino, ma non può fare niente, perchè quello che ci stanno facendo non è volere di Dio, ma è la volontà di uomini come noi» e Shouyo, pur non professando la loro religione, si trova d’accordo con quell’uomo e le sue parole.  
  
 _15 febbraio 1942_  
 _“Singapore viene presa dalle forze giapponesi”_  
Ed eccolo, quel dolore ormai ben conosciuto, che ogni volta gli pervade le membra. La guardia non ha un volto, ogni volta lo cancella dalla sua mente, ma il suo ghigno… probabilmente resterà nei suoi incubi per tutta la vita.  
Affonda in lui con cattiveria, senza un minimo di gentilezza, e, come ogni volta quando viene dentro di lui, assieme al suo seme esce anche il sangue. Ormai ci ha fatto l’abitudine, ma vorrebbe poter fare l’amore con Kageyama. Senza essere trattato come un giochino sessuale.  
  
 _18 aprile 1942_  
 _“Con un audace raid, noto come Dolittle Raid, gli Stati Uniti bombardano Tokyo come rappresaglia per l’attacco subito a Pearl Harbor.”_  
È tornata la primavera, fa più caldo, ma a lui non interessa.  
Izumi e Kouji sono preoccupati, non si fida più di nessuno, non si fa toccare più da nessuno. Se solo ci fosse Kageyama… sarebbe tutto diverso, Shouyo non pensa che riuscirebbe a non far accadere queste cose, ma con solo la sua presenza si sentirebbe sollevato… È vero, ha Izumi e Kouji, però loro sono più come dei genitori, o dei fratelli maggiori, che lo coccolano e lo accudiscono. Kageyama è l’amore, quello vero, quello con il quale senti le farfalle nello stomaco ogni volta, per cui moriresti…  
Se Kageyama gli chiedesse di morire lui lo farebbe… solo per amore. Solo per Kageyama.  
Se solo ci fosse Kageyama. Se solo potesse tornare in Giappone.  
Sarebbe tutto diverso...  
  
 _4 giugno 1942_  
 _“Muore il gerarca nazista Reinhard Heydrich, vittima dell’operazione Anthropoid.”_  
La guardia è più dura del solito, non ha sul volto il suo solito ghigno, ma un’espressione rabbiosa che si riflette anche nella voce. Hinata ha paura, ma non dice nulla… non può, lo ha imbavagliato e legato…  
Se solo ci fosse Kageyama. Se solo potesse tornare in Giappone.  
Sarebbe tutto diverso...  
  
 _21 giugno 1942_  
 _“17° compleanno di Shoyo Hinata”_  
Quando apre gli occhi Izumi e Kouji gli augurano buon compleanno, non sarà un giorno speciale, lavoreranno come gli altri giorni, ma gli ha fatto piacere.  
Ripensandoci è ironicamente una bella giornata, il sole splende.  _Lui_ gli fa meno male del solito.  
E in questo giorno esprime soltanto un desiderio che confida Izumi e Kouji: vorrebbe poter passare anche solo qualche minuto con Tobio, rivederlo dopo tutto questo tempo…  
Se solo ci fosse Kageyama. Se solo potesse tornare in Giappone.  
Sarebbe tutto diverso...  
  
 _19 novembre 1942_  
 _“_ _Battaglia di Stalingrado: le forze sovietiche di Georgij Konstantinovič Žukov lanciano l'operazione Urano e circondano die 6. Armee, e parte della IV Armata, a Stalingrado.”_  
Non riesce a dormire, le sue notti sono costellate di incubi. Kageyama non può fare a meno di pensare a Hinata e a quello che sta subendo.  
Vorrebbe aiutarlo, ma in quel campo sono tutti impotenti contro i nazisti, vorrebbe stargli vicino, ma si trova dall’altra parte del campo e l’unica cosa che può fare è chiedere a Kouji le sue condizioni… e ogni volta che il ragazzo arriva e lui gli può finalmente chiedere di Shouyo, i brutti presentimenti aumentano e spera non si avverino mai…  
Sarebbe tutto diverso… se potesse stare con lui.  
  
 _22 dicembre 1942_  
 _“17° compleanno di Tobio Kageyama”_  
Kouji gli ha detto che per il suo compleanno ha deciso di fargli un regalo e, solo quando vede una testa rossa avvicinarsi assieme al ragazzo, Tobio capisce che il suo regalo non è qualcosa di materiale.  
Shouyo gli salta in braccio, quasi cadono a terra dallo slancio, ma non ha quel suo solito sorriso luminoso. Quello di Hinata è un sorriso spento, finto, senza gioia di vivere e Kageyama capisce che il suo cuore e il suo corpo sono a pezzi solo guardandolo negli occhi.  
Purtroppo i suoi brutti presentimenti si sono in parte avverati, può solo sperare che non lo faranno del tutto. Non se lo perdonerebbe.  
Ma questo è un giorno felice, il suo Shōyo è qui con lui e Tobio si promette di fare tutto il possibile per rimettere i pezzi al loro posto.  
  
 _21 giugno 1942_  
 _“18° compleanno di Shouyo Hinata”_  
Oggi viene Tobio a trovarlo, non si vedono da esattamente sei mesi e oggi vorrebbe passarlo con lui.  
La guardia però lo chiama e il suo mondo crolla definitivamente, se prima poteva far finta di nulla, ora che Kageyama è qui e lo ha visto non può non definirlo reale.  
Kageyama lo chiama, ma Shouyo non risponde. Sente Kouji parlargli, ma non lo ascolta davvero, e mentre si avvicina alla guardia si accorge che questa sta fissando Kageyama, vede il suo ghigno accentuarsi.  
Questa non sarà una giornata felice.  
Non sente nulla, non vede nulla, non può parlare. È legato, immobilizzato, e ha un panno legato alla bocca per zittire le sue urla.   
Shouyo Hinata non esiste più. Si è rotto quel giorno.  
Una lacrima solitaria attraversa la sua guancia.  
Se solo il Giappone non fosse così lontano, scapperebbe… magari con Kageyama.  
  
 _8 settembre 1943_  
 _“Vittorio Emanuele III dichiara conclusa l’alleanza con Hitler, l’Italia si schiera dalla parte degli alleati”_  
Arrivano quasi tutti adesso, gli italiani, gli ha detto la guardia. Si sono schierati dalla parte degli alleati, sono diventati nemici della Germania ora. Gli “confida” che quelle persone non gli sono mai piaciute, non le ha mai ritenute all’altezza.  
Oggi la guardia festeggia con il suo corpo, lo fa più a lungo del solito.  
E Shouyo non può fare altro che aspettare che la guardia lo lasci in pace.  
Se solo ci fosse Kageyama. Se solo potessero tornare in Giappone.  
Sarebbe tutto diverso…  
  
 _8 novembre 1943_  
 _“La guardia viene giustiziata per aver complottato con altri suoi colleghi la morte di un generale nel campo di concentramento di Buchenwald, viene considerato traditore della patria.”_  
La guardia viene giustiziata nell’Appelplatze, quella mattina.  
Questo segna la fine delle sofferenze di Shouyo, purtroppo per poco tempo.  
  
 _22 dicembre 1943_  
 _“18° compleanno di Tobio Kageyama”_  
Tobio non dorme da giorni. Stasera invece riesce ad addormentarsi: è da qualche settimana che nonostante abbia gli occhi vuoti Shouyo sorride.  
Dopo mesi, Kageyama sogna il sorriso luminoso di Hinata di qualche anno prima.  
  
 _1 giugno 1944_  
 _“Iniziano i primi sopralluoghi del medico Carl Peter Vaenert, per scegliere i soggetti per i suoi esperimenti.”_  
Shouyo e Izumi sono tra quelle persone, non rientrano nel loro Block per giorni interi. I controlli sono sempre più frequenti, spera che tutto finisca presto. Lui vuole tornare in Giappone… assieme a Kageyama… per poter vivere insieme…  
  
 _6 giugno 1944 (D-Day)_  
 _“Sbarco in Normandia: gli americani liberano Parigi e successivamente tutta la Francia e una parte di Germania.”_  
  
 _21 giugno 1944_  
 _“19° compleanno di Sh_ _ou_ _yo Hinata.”_  
Shouyo ha perso le speranze, ma vuole assolutamente tornare Giappone.  
  
 _13 settembre 1944_  
 _“Si dà inizio al primo esperimento di Carl Vaenert sugli omosessuali”_  
Lui non può fare niente.  
Se solo ci fosse Kageyama. Se solo potessero tornare in Giappone.  
Sarebbe tutto diverso…


	6. Carl Vænert

_"Ahimè, dove potrò trovare_   
_I fiori nell’inverno_   
_Dove del sol la luce_   
_E della terra l’ombra?_   
_Le pareti si ergono_   
_Mute e fredde, nell’inverno_   
_Bandiere di ghiaccio tintinnano”_   
_(Fred Uhlman, L’amico ritrovato)_

  
_13 settembre 1944_   
_"Nel campo di concentramento di Buchenwald, il medico delle SS, Carl Vænert, sottopose molti internati a un esperimento, che consisteva nell’iniezione di ingenti dosi di testosterone, al fine di modificare l’orientamento sessuale dei pazienti._   
_L’80% di questi non sopravvisse agli esperimenti.”_

Sono in cinque: lui, Izumi e altri tre uomini dei Block vicini al loro.  
Li portano in infermeria e spiegano loro che sperimenteranno una speciale ghiandola per fare cambiare loro idea sugli uomini.  
Shōyo non capisce cosa intendano, comprende il significato di quella frase solo quando si accorge che tutti gli internati scelti per questo esperimento sono omosessuali.  
Improvvisamente arriva la consapevolezza: se quella ghiandola funzionasse, non proverebbe più sentimenti per il suo ragazzo.  
E Shouyo ha paura.

_"Rimangono tracce sicure di 17 interventi che consistettero nell’impianto sottopelle di una speciale ‘ghiandola artificiale’, con differenze nei dosaggi di testosterone impiegati sui diversi soggetti. Quasi tutti morirono nelle settimane successive agli interventi._ _Una lunga lettera inviata il 30 ottobre 1944 da Vænert riporta, tra l’altro : «[...] Le operazioni a Weimar-Buchenwald sono state effettuate il 13 settembre 1944 su cinque prigionieri omosessuali. Di questi due sono stati castrati, uno sterilizzato e due non ‘trattati’. A tutti, è stata impiantata la ‘speciale ghiandola sessuale’ maschile […]»_  
 _Del primo gruppo, due internati morirono in seguito a complicazioni post-operatorie, mentre si salvò Helmut Corsini, che visse a lungo con la speciale ghiandola sessuale, ma non rinnegò mai la sua omosessualità.”_  
  
Dopo poche settimane, due degli uomini che insieme a lui stanno partecipando all’esperimento muoiono.  
Li trattengono un giorno in infermeria perché dicono che si sono riscontrati dei problemi, e la mattina dopo, durante l’appello, Shouyo li vede tra i cadaveri delle persone decedute durante la notte.  
Adesso oltre alla paura per la funzionalità o meno della ghiandola si aggiunge anche quella del fatto che se non avesse funzionato adeguatamente lo potrebbe uccidere.  
Gli viene in mente la promessa fatta a Kageyama su quel treno, gli sembrano passati dei secoli da allora, e gli viene piangere. Non vuole morire, non può, l’ha promesso.  
È preoccupato, per sé stesso, per Kageyama, per i suoi amici… sono le uniche persone che lo aiutano adesso che Tobio non è con lui.  
Ha paura, in questi giorni i nazisti sono diventati più duri con tutti.  
"Stanno perdendo la guerra." gli dice un uomo del suo Block, e Shouyo sperache  finisca presto… Vuole tornare a casa con Kageyama, lui vuole tornare in Giappone.  
  
***  
  
L’ha sperato. Ha sperato con tutto il suo cuore, dopo che Kouji gli ha riferito che Hinata è stato sottoposto a degli esperimenti, che qualcuno andasse da lui per dirgli che è tutto uno scherzo, che non stanno facendo niente a Shōyo. Quando però le ore diventano giorni inizia a preoccuparsi, e si precipita il prima possibile da Hinata.  
Quando raggiunge il Block e vede il suo ragazzo, la prima cosa che nota è che di lui rimane soltanto l’ombra: il perenne sorriso che di solito ornava le sue labbra è scomparso; gli occhi, un tempo vivaci e guizzanti, sono spenti e circondati da pesanti occhiaie che ne indicano la stanchezza; il suo corpo, già di per sé piccolo, è diventato talmente magro che (Kageyama ci giurerebbe) se si dovesse togliere la giacca a righe si vedrebbero le costole sul suo petto.  
Il suo piccolo bellissimo Sole si sta spegnendo e la colpa è sua, che non gli è stato vicino per tutti questi mesi, e di quelle torture che non accennano a diminuire.  
Come potrebbe aiutarlo? Come potrebbe salvarlo da quell’interminabile strazio? Il suo Block è situato dall’altra parte del campo e si vedono a malapena una volta ogni sei mesi. Non riuscirebbe a fare niente neanche volendolo.  
Questi pensieri gli affollano la mente per tutto il tempo che resta con Hinata. Quando poi torna al Block ripensa alle condizioni in cui versa il suo ragazzo e si chiede se l’uomo possieda ancora il diritto di dichiararsi tale.


	7. 13 aprile 1945

  
_“_ _Allora per la prima volta ci siamo accorti che la nostra lingua manca di parole per esprimere questa offesa, la demolizione di un uomo. In un attimo, con intuizione quasi profetica, la realtà ci si è rivelata: siamo arrivati in fondo. Più giù di così non si può andare: condizione umana più misera non c'è, e non è pensabile. Nulla è più nostro: ci hanno tolto gli abiti, le scarpe, anche i capelli; se parleremo, non ci ascolteranno, e se ci ascoltassero, non ci capirebbero. Ci toglieranno anche il nome: e se vorremo conservarlo, dovremo trovare in noi la forza di farlo, di fare sì che dietro al nome, qualcosa ancora di noi, di noi quali eravamo, rimanga.”_  
_(Primo Levi, Se questo è un uomo)_

  
_29 settembre - 5 ottobre 1944  
“Le SS del maggiore Walter Reder, in ritirata, compiono una strage a Marzabotto, sull'Appennino Bolognese. Per rappresaglia vengono uccise, nel giro di pochi giorni, un migliaio di persone”_  
Si sta avvicinando la fine della guerra, lo si sente nell’aria. La resistenza sta entrando in azione silenziosamente, è da quando Shouyo è arrivato al campo che si stanno organizzando.  
Stanno proteggendo delle vite, gli internati, e tutti loro lo sanno. Nessuno ha intenzione di far sapere alle guardie una sola parola di quello che sta accadendo. Loro proteggeranno.  
Shouyo proteggerà Kageyama, se stesso e anche i suoi amici. Torneranno in Giappone, quando la guerra finirà.  
Se solo la guerra finisse velocemente, se solo accanto a lui ci fosse Kageyama…  
Sarebbe tutto più semplice.  
  
_20 ottobre 1944  
“Gli alleati colpiscono la scuola di Gorla, quartiere di Milano, causando la morte di quasi 200 bambini, in seguito questo evento verrà chiamato Strage di Gorla”_  
  
_21 ottobre 1944_  
_“Al termine della battaglia di Aquisgrana, gli Alleati occupano la città. Questa è stata la prima città in Germania ad essere conquistata dall’esercito Alleato”  
  
12 novembre 1944  
“La corazzata tedesca Tirpitz viene distrutta in Norvegia da un bombardamento della RAF”_  
Oggi li fanno sgobbare più del solito e l’appello serale li riporta, stanchi e stremati, ai loro Block a mezzanotte.  
  
_24 novembre 1944_  
_“Un raid di 88 bombardieri americani sganciano delle bombe sulla capitale giapponese Tokyo”_  
Mentre dorme ha un incubo: nel sogno, la sua casa viene distrutta da alcune esplosioni, vede persone morire, urlare in cerca di aiuto, chiamare il nome dei propri cari. Quella notte si sveglia piangendo.  
Non ne parla con Izumi, ma ne rimane profondamente turbato, appena si distrae un secondo ecco che le immagini tornano prepotenti nella sua mente. Quel giorno rischia di piangere, ma si fa forza. Si promette di non piangere più.  
Tra meno di un mese sarà il compleanno di Tobio e finalmente potrà rivederlo. Finalmente potrà rivedere il suo grande amore.  
Se n'è reso conto da un po’ di tempo: il suo affetto per Kageyama non è cambiato, quindi la ghiandola non ha fatto effetto. Questo lo ha tranquillizzato.  
Sente dire da altri uomini del suo stesso Block che gira voce che quel dottore stia cercando altri soggetti per i suoi esperimenti. Il panico torna e si fa sentire, prepotente come al solito, e va a chiedere immediatamente informazioni a Kouji.  
All’interno del Block Kouji è diventato il messaggero e la fonte più attendibile di informazioni sulle attività delle SS. Durante gli anni nel campo ha sviluppato un'estrema capacità di contrattare e ricavare informazioni. Porta messaggi in cambio di qualsiasi informazione uno ha da offrire, anche voci che si rivelano poi infondate.  
È lui a confermare a Shouyo la notizia, ma lo rassicura dicendogli che nessuno di loro è stato scelto, nemmeno Tobio. Si sente sollevato di un peso enorme.  
Quando questa guerra finirà, lui potrà tornare a casa, magari con Kageyama. Si, torneranno in Giappone, insieme.  
E saranno felici.  
  
_8 dicembre 1944  
“Si da inizio al secondo esperimento di Carl Vænert._  
_Venne compiuto su altri 13 internati, nei documenti rimasti vengono riportati i nomi di alcuni di essi: Reinhold, Schmith, Ledetzky, Boeck, Henze (morto), Köster e Parth. Anche in questo caso molti morirono successivamente a causa di complicazioni post-operatorie”_

Entra in infermeria perché gli servono alcune bende.  
La guardia addetta all’infermeria sembra avere fretta e per poco non gliele lancia addosso. Lo caccia via, e nell’andarsene Shouyo passa davanti a una zona che conosce piuttosto bene. È lì che li vede. 13 tra uomini e ragazzi sono in piedi ad ascoltare quello che il medico sta dicendo loro.  
Muoiono nei giorni successivi. A lui e Izumi quelle morti pesano, sanno di essere stati fortunati.  
Quando Kouji gli aveva detto che né lui né Kageyama erano stati scelti, si era sentito così sollevato.   
Shouyo lo intuisce, stanno agendo con troppa fretta ed sono sorte complicazioni.  
Li hanno uccisi, sono degli assassini, ma non saranno puniti, lo sa, la scusa di fare ricerca in nome della scienza li salverà ancora una volta.

 _“Carl Vænert nel suo rapporto finale a Himmler del 10 febbraio 1945 relativo alle sue teorie ormonali non fece il minimo accenno agli esperimenti di Buchenwald._  
_Questo particolare ci suggerisce che gli esperimenti fossero ritenuti - anche da lui - un fallimento o almeno non abbastanza credibili da meritare menzione._  
_Carl Vænert morirà impunito il 25 novembre 1965 in Argentina a causa di una malattia febbrile, nonostante le autorità danesi e alleate fossero perfettamente al corrente sia degli esperimenti criminali che aveva condotto durante la guerra sia della sua residenza in Argentina”_  
  
_17 dicembre 1944_  
_"Alcune truppe delle SS compiono il massacro di Malmédy, causando tra le 72 e le 84 vittime. Il crimine venne commesso dal Kampfgruppe Peiper, parte della Divisione tedesca 1.SS-Panzer-Division Leibstandarte SS Adolf Hitler, senza apparentemente alcuna motivazione”_  
  
_22 dicembre 1944_  
_"19° compleanno di Tobio Kageyama”_  
Fortunatamente l’appello non dura molto, le guardie devono decorare le loro abitazioni per Natale, non vogliono perdere tempo.  
Lui e Shouyo passano la serata assieme. Poi il suo ragazzo deve tornare al suo Block. Il suo piccolo Sole è sollevato, ma è ancora nelle stesse condizioni in cui era l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto. E anche questa volta la preoccupazione non sparisce, i suoi brutti presentimenti si stanno avverando sempre di più, spera che Hinata riesca a sopravvivere nonostante tutto.  
  
_30 gennaio 1945_  
_"La Wihlelm Gustolf con più di 10.000 soldati tedeschi e civili fuggiti da Gotenhafen viene affondata dal sottomarino sovietico S-23._ _Più di 9.300 uomini annegano nel mar Baltico”_  
Li portano su una collina e fanno portare loro dei massi dalla base fin sulla cima. Non è la prima volta che li mandano lí a lavorare.  
Non è un vero e proprio lavoro, è più un modo per farli stancare mentre le guardie li torturano come preferiscono.  
Gli ultimi internati sono sempre quelli che ci rimettono di più; non sanno come maneggiare i massi, rischiano di farsi male l’un l’altro. Shouyo ne ha viste tante di scene così. Scene raccapriccianti che darebbero il voltastomaco a chiunque. Quelli rimasti in quel campo per più tempo però subiscono le peggiori sevizie e vedono scene del genere da anni, ormai non si fanno impressionare.  
Sono diventati insensibili, delle persone vuote, egoiste, che mettono la propria sopravvivenza prima di tutto. Sono diventati dei mostri. Anche lui, lui che all’inizio era l’unico rimasto normale.  
Se ci fosse Kageyama con lui. Se potessero tornare in Giappone, sarebbe tutto diverso.  
  
_13 febbraio 1945_  
_"Bombardamento di Dresda. La città viene rasa al suolo. Le vittime furono tra le 22.700 e le 25.000”_  
  
_3 aprile 1945_  
_"Inizia l’evacuazione del campo di concentramento di Buchenwald”_  
«[...] quando nei primi giorni dell’aprile 1945 le SS dissero di sgombrare il campo circa 28.000 deportati verso altri campi, a mezzo di un’emittente che era stata costruita in gran segreto, si mise in contatto con le truppe americane che avanzavano nella zona, chiedendo aiuto immediato e nello stesso tempo ordinato l’insurrezione generale [...]»

  
_11-13 aprile 1945_  
_“«[...] Quando gli alleati giunsero a Buchenwald, il campo era già stato liberato dagli stessi deportati ed il comitato internazionale ne gestiva la vita democraticamente»”_

Le SS si muovono, scappano, dopo aver sentito che gli alleati si stanno avvicinando. Ormai hanno perso la guerra, ma non vogliono ammetterlo.  
Rimasti nel campo vuoto, gli internati iniziano a gestirsi autonomamente.  
Insieme alla Resistenza riescono a salvare un sacco di persone. I bambini finalmente sono in grado di andare in giro liberamente, dopo essere stati protetti per mesi nei Block 8, 49 e 66, dove si diceva si fosse diffusa una pericolosa forma di tifo. Le SS non andavano a controllare per paura di ammalarsi, concedendo ai bambini di essere protetti dalle violenze.    
In questi ultimi giorni dormono insieme, Shouyo e Kageyama. Non è più necessario stare separati.  
Finalmente è tutto finito, finalmente possono tornare in Giappone.


	8. Si torna in Giappone?

_“Amor, ch'al cor gentil ratto s'apprende,  
prese costui de la bella persona  
che mi fu tolta; e 'l modo ancor m'offende.  
  
Amor, ch'a nullo amato amar perdona,  
mi prese del costui piacer sì forte,  
che, come vedi, ancor non m'abbandona._   
  
 _Amor condusse noi ad una morte._  
Caina attende chi a vita ci spense.  
Queste parole da lor ci fuor porte.”  
(Dante, Inferno V, 100-109)

  
_7 maggio 1945_  
 _“La Germania firma la resa incondizionata con gli alleati, ponendo così fine alla guerra sul fronte occidentale. Sul fronte orientale il Giappone non si arrende e continua a combattere”_  
«La Germania si arrende.»  
Questo è quello che dice la voce alla radio.  
Sono tornati nel paese dove sono cresciuti, quando sua madre li vede scoppia a piangere e corre ad abbracciarlo. Li fa accomodare in salotto e dopo avergli fatto un paio di domande, a cui né lui né Tobio rispondono, inizia a raccontare quello che è accaduto in quegli anni.  
Racconta di come i genitori di Tobio, dopo che il figlio è stato portato via, si sono pentiti e, dopo aver capito le intenzioni del Führer, si sono ribellati e siano stati uccisi.  
Tobio rimane impassibile alla notizia, Shouyo lo guarda e gli stringe più forte la mano.  
Sua madre continua il racconto informando del litigio che lei e suo padre hanno avuto dopo la sua partenza: sono rimasti un mese senza parlarsi, lei ignorava tutti i tentativi di approccio del marito. Alla fine si sono riappacificati, ma il loro rapporto ora non è più solido come prima.  
Sua sorella è cresciuta e adesso frequenta le superiori. Appena torna da scuola gli salta addosso, e molto probabilmente Shouyo non si è rotto niente solo grazie al divano che ha attutito il colpo. La sorella gli dice che dopo aver finito la scuola qui vorrebbe partire per l’Italia e frequentare l’Università.  
Hinata resta in silenzio ad ascoltare il racconto di sua madre e di sua sorella fino alla fine, dopodiché, seguito da Tobio, si alza, e chiede di potersi riposare dopo il lungo viaggio.  
Sono tornati con i soldati americani, hanno cercato di dormire durante il lungo tragitto, ma le altre persone, con il loro festeggiare ed esultare, gliel’hanno impedito. In compenso Shouyo ha scoperto che Kouji e Izumi abitano in un paesino vicino al loro, si sono promessi di rivedersi qualche volta.  
Ora vivono insieme, Shouyo e Tobio, a casa Hinata: non hanno altra scelta, ma non è difficile accettare la loro nuova condizione.  
Quando poi suo padre torna a casa dopo il lavoro, fissa prima Tobio, poi lui. Non sa spiegarsi quello che succede durante quello scambio di sguardi, Shouyo, ma è sicuro di aver visto le spalle di suo padre rilassarsi dopo aver capito che lui sta bene. Questo lo ha sorpreso un po’.  
  
***  
  
Quella notte fa un incubo, sogna la guardia, quell’uomo è ancora vivo e lo insegue, lui corre e corre e corre ma l’altro continua ad avvicinarsi, il solito ghigno stampato in faccia. Si sveglia urlando, le braccia intorno al corpo per proteggersi, tutto ciò che ricorda del sogno è il ghigno della guardia ed è quello che lo spaventa di più.  
Qualcuno entra in camera sua e sente due mani scuoterlo, non le riconosce, perciò si libera della presa e si schiaccia al muro. Poi due forti braccia lo avvolgono, e il profumo di Tobio gli invade le narici. Lo calma, e Shouyo piange sulla sua spalla fino a che non finisce le lacrime. Non ha bisogno di raccontare, Tobio sa perchè sta piangendo, sa che cosa ha sognato e lo stringe a se. Quando riesce a tranquillizzarsi, la stanchezza prende il sopravvento e si addormenta. Per quella notte non fa più incubi.  
  
***  
  
Tutte le notti Hinata si sveglia urlando. Gli incubi lo destabilizzano.  
Sogna gli anni passati nel campo, Tobio l’ha capito, ci ha fatto l’abitudine, il suo ragazzo è rimasto sconvolto dagli avvenimenti.  
Corre da lui appena sente le urla e tutte le volte trova il padre vicino a lui che cerca di confortarlo, riuscendo però solamente ad farlo agitare ancora di più. Così quella sera, dopo aver fatto addormentare Shouyo, lo blocca nel corridoio e gli spiega cosa sta succedendo a suo figlio.  
«So che le potrà sembrare maleducato e impertinente da parte mia, ma deve lasciare stare Shouyo. Quando ha gli incubi non riconosce nessuno: nel periodo in cui abbiamo aspettato gli americani, è capitato che facesse qualche incubo, e nessuno dei suoi amici è riuscito a calmarlo. Ci riesco solo io. Mi creda se le dico che non glielo sto dicendo per vantarmi.»  
L’uomo sembra capire e annuisce, Shouyo è suo figlio e questo nessuno lo mette in dubbio, ma è anche vero che l’ha cacciato di casa, lasciandolo nelle mani dei nazisti anni prima.  
«Va bene, capisco. Per favore, prenditi cura di lui. Sembra strano detto da uno che vi ha lasciato in mano alle SS per tutti questi anni, ma...» Tobio lo blocca:  
«Non si preoccupi, Shouyo non la odia, durante il viaggio di ritorno mi ha detto che si è sentito male per averla delusa. Non l’ha mai considerato responsabile di nulla.»  
Quelle parole risollevano il morale dell’uomo, che torna in camera sua con gli occhi tristi ma con un sorriso grato sul volto.  
  
 _21 giugno 1945_  
 _“20° compleanno di Shōyo Hinata”_  
Finalmente dopo anni festeggia il suo compleanno senza sentire nazisti urlargli contro. Sua mamma e sua sorella preparano la festa mentre lui esce insieme a Tobio. Per la prima volta dopo anni riceve un regalo dal suo ragazzo. Non è niente di costoso: un braccialetto di cuoio con una targhetta con incise le loro iniziali. È molto semplice, ma per Shouyo, la cui massima aspirazione come regalo di compleanno nel campo era passare qualche minuto con il suo ragazzo, quel braccialetto è la cosa più preziosa che potrebbe ricevere.  
La sera, dopo aver festeggiato con la famiglia Hinata, passano ore a baciarsi. A Shouyo quello basta per il momento, fino a che non finirà la guerra anche in Giappone, a lui basta essere felice.  
  
 _1 luglio 1945_  
 _“La Germania è divisa in quattro zone d’occupazione assegnate a Stati Uniti, Gran Bretagna, URSS e Francia.”_  
La loro casa si trova nella zona francese e quella è stata la loro fortuna. La notizia che la Germania è stata divisa è arrivata anche a loro e ha portato una grossa preoccupazione per il loro futuro.  
L’informazione che il Giappone non si è ancora arreso fa paura a tutti, ma sperano che tutta la faccenda si concluda presto.  
  
 _6 agosto 1945_  
 _“Il bombardiere statunitense Enola Gay sgancia la prima bomba (Little Boy) su Hiroshima, causando circa 150.000 vittime.”_  
Ecco la notizia che distrugge del tutto la calma apparente.  
La bomba su Hiroshima è inaspettata, crea una voragine nel cuore della sua famiglia.  
Per fortuna la bomba non impedisce loro di organizzarsi per tornare a casa, nella prefettura di Miyagi.  
Questo un po’ solleva il morale di Shouyo -  _Torneremo in Giappone, finalmente -,_  anche se si sente male quando pensa a tutte le morti inutili che sono state causate per colpa di questa guerra.  
  
 _9 agosto 1945_  
 _“Gli americani sganciano la seconda bomba atomica (Fat Man) su Nagasaki, le vittime sono circa 80.000.”_  
Dopo aver sentito questa notizia Shouyo è completamente distrutto. Si chiude nella sua camera, non esce nemmeno quando Izumi e Kouji lo vengono a trovare. Entrano nella sua camera e lo trovano seduto davanti alla finestra, intento a guardare il cielo. Izumi si accorge immediatamente che qualcosa non va. Quando si avvicina si rende conto che gli occhi di Hinata sono pieni di tristezza, quella stessa tristezza che da quando è tornato a casa sembrava essere sparita.  
Nemmeno Kageyama riesce a convincerlo ad uscire.  
  
 _2 settembre 1945_  
 _“Il governo giapponese riconosce ufficialmente la propria disfatta e firma, sulla corazzata americana Missouri, la propria capitolazione. Finisce così la Seconda Guerra Mondiale.”_    
La guerra è finita definitivamente.  
Il mondo intero ne esce distrutto e impoverito. I sopravvissuti usciti dai campi di concentramento non parlano, rimangono in silenzio quando viene chiesto loro cosa è accaduto all’interno di quei posti, nessuno vuole ricordare quello che è accaduto in quell’inferno.  
La famiglia di Shouyo decide di farli tornare in Giappone e lui è contento, ma nonostante ciò non esce dalla sua stanza. Anche Izumi e Kouji verranno con loro, i loro genitori li hanno cacciati di casa, quindi fino al giorno della partenza dormiranno dagli Hinata. Purtroppo il viaggio costa molto, perciò decidono di contribuire tutti.  
  
 _22 dicembre 1945_  
 _“20° compleanno di Tobio Kageyama”_  
La festa per il compleanno di Tobio è pari a quella fatta per lui.  
Dopo circa due mesi chiuso in camera sua, Shouyo decide di uscire e aiutare la sua famiglia.  
Si scusa per il comportamento egoista che ha avuto e promette che aiuterà in qualche modo anche lui.  
Il suo regalo per Tobio è un nuovo paio di scarpe. Ha chiesto aiuto a suo padre per scegliere il modello adatto. Secondo lui non sono nulla in confronto al braccialetto regalatogli dal suo ragazzo, ma Kageyama è contento e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo fa un sorriso che lascia sorpreso Shouyo.  
Quella sera provano a spingersi oltre i semplici baci, ma il ghigno della guardia è ancora vivido nella mente di Shouyo. Ci vorrà ancora molto tempo prima di poter fare finalmente l’amore.  
Hinata quella notte dorme con Kageyama, e spera che il giorno della partenza arrivi in fretta.


	9. La terra del Sol Levante

_“Sempre caro mi fu quest'ermo colle,  
E questa siepe, che da tanta parte  
Dell'ultimo orizzonte il guardo esclude.  
Ma sedendo e mirando, interminati  
Spazi di là da quella, e sovrumani_  
_Silenzi, e profondissima quiete_  
_Io nel pensier mi fingo; ove per poco_  
_Il cor non si spaura. E come il vento_  
_Odo stormir tra queste piante, io quello_  
_Infinito silenzio a questa voce_  
_Vo comparando: e mi sovvien l'eterno,_  
_E le morte stagioni, e la presente_  
_E viva, e il suon di lei. Così tra questa_  
_Immensità s'annega il pensier mio:  
E il naufragar m'è dolce in questo mare._ ”  
_(Leopardi, L’infinito)_

  
_12 gennaio 1946_  
«Hai preso tutto? Sei sicuro che non vuoi rimanere ancora qualche giorno?» sua madre è una persona veramente ansiosa, lui la capisce, in fondo è stato per anni rinchiuso in un posto decisamente lontano da casa; anche lui sarebbe preoccupato.  
I soldi che sono riusciti a racimolare bastano solo per lui e Tobio, la sua famiglia ha deciso di realizzare il sogno di Natsu di poter studiare in Italia, perciò rimarranno in Germania per poter stare più vicini alla figlia.  
Izumi e Kouji sono riusciti fortunatamente a trovare un lavoro, nonostante questo scarseggi, che ha permesso loro di avere il denaro necessario per partire con loro.  
Il viaggio sarà molto lungo e durerà alcune settimane; dovranno cambiare diversi treni per poter arrivare fino al porto dove prenderanno la nave per il Giappone.  
Shoyou non può crederci, dopo anni passati a sperare di poter tornare a casa, il suo sogno si sta finalmente realizzando. Non è molto felice di dover viaggiare in treno, ma è la loro unica soluzione. Accanto a lui c’è Tobio e questo basta a tranquillizzarlo.  
«No, va bene così. Grazie mamma.»  
  
_22 gennaio 1946_  
Quando Shoyou scende dal treno, ormai si trova lontano dalla Germania, lontano dalla fonte dei suoi peggiori incubi, quelli che lo perseguitano anche quando è sveglio, quando abbassa un po’ la guardia, ma ora è dall’altra parte del mondo, niente e nessuno può fargli del male.  
Shoyou sorride, davanti a lui un’immensa nave che li porterà in Giappone.  
È stato un viaggio molto lungo, ma la destinazione è vicina, ancora un paio di giorni e lui, Tobio e i suoi amici arriveranno in Hokkaido, dopodichè si tratterà solo di prendere un ultimo treno per casa.  
Sono stanchi, stremati, ma felici, emozionati; tra qualche anno potranno vivere in una casa tutta loro, senza dover chiedere niente a nessuno. Quando salgono sulla nave cercano immediatamente la loro cabina per potersi sistemare, non si fermano sul parapetto della nave per salutare nessuno, hanno lasciato i loro parenti all'inizio di quel viaggio senza ritorno. Nonostante ciò si sono ripromessi di scrivere alla loro famiglia il più possibile.  
Entrando in cabina scoprono a malincuore che i letti sono a castello e nonostante Shoyou non si sveglia più di notte urlando, gli incubi continuano a disturbargli il sonno e sentire la presenza di Kageyama accanto a lui avrebbe potuto fargli solo bene. Quella notte però per sua fortuna è relativamente tranquilla, la cabina non è grandissima e i letti un po' stretti, Shoyou però può sentire il suo ragazzo girarsi nel sonno nel letto sopra di lui e questo lo tranquillizza abbastanza per potersi addormentare.  
  
_24 gennaio 2016_  
L’inverno in Hokkaido è definitivamente freddo e rigido, ma sua madre è stata molto previdente e prima di partire ha fatto comprare loro dei vestiti e dei cappotti abbastanza pesanti per poter uscire senza congelarsi.  
Oramai si sentono a casa, anche se manca ancora un viaggio prima di esserlo definitivamente.  
Shoyou e gli altri sono emozionati, lo si nota da come aspettano impazientemente il treno che li porterà nella prefettura di Miyagi. Sembrano dei cagnolini in attesa del ritorno del proprio padrone, ubbidientemente seduti davanti alla porta di casa scodinzolanti.  
E quando il treno arriva si alzano di scatto, si guardano e sorridono, consapevoli che ora possono stare tranquilli, perchè d’ora in poi andrà tutto bene.  
Shoyou ora può tranquillizzarsi, può abbracciare Tobio, i suoi amici e immaginare quello che succederà in futuro.  
_E piuttosto la morte! Non sarebbe mai riuscito ad amare nessun altro più di Tobio._  
  
 

_Fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo autrice  
> Siamo giunti alla fine della storia, perciò vorrei ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno corretto questo ultimo capitolo.  
> Fino all'ultimo ero indecisa se far finire qui la storia o scrivere un decimo capitolo con i nostri protagonisti cresciuti, ma non penso lo farò.  
> Io davvero non so cos'altro dire, perciò direi che è ora di andare.  
> Baci e abbracci  
> Moi moi  
> Fintastic_world


End file.
